clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swiss Ninja
Hi, Swiss Ninja! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yilk page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 03:15, July 23, 2009 Thanks. Thanks for sending that. I love Switzerland, for their airlines, their cheese, their flag, their mountains, and their yodeling. Yodeling Pickles. Yum. Alex002, remainder of Alex001 Chit-Chat % 03:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Image Policy The has an image policy concerning the types on files you upload here. Only the file types PNG, SVG, and animated GIF are permitted. Please upload your images in PNG. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 04:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) RE: New State Unfortunately, no. There is simply no room for land-based states in the USA, and besides, those cities are too far apart to be part of a new state. Eastshield, the Happyface State, and Freezeland would all feel invaded, too. The only new states you can make are on unclaimed islands. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Templates Please stop removing the templates from your pages. They are supposed to be there. Also, if you want to insert real-life Swiss cities into the Fanon Universe, I would suggest parodying them and fanonizing them instead of just changing the history so that it involves penguins. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Really, stop removing those templates. They are supposed to be there. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Island Well, it's a bit small for a state. It also has very few cities. Maybe you should establish it as a micronation first, then see whether you can get it in as a free republic of the USA or a state. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion page To talk with another user, you are supposed to use their user talk. Article talk pages are for messages about the article or role-play. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:30, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Stop Icmer is in the right. Your article has absolutely nothing to do with the wiki's scope. We're dealing with CP and Antarctica, the Arctic is out of the question. Of course, you can write about daring trips to the continent, but there is no need to make an article on the subject. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Mabel wants to scream Unicode at her impostor.) STOP! You are not a BOBMaster, and those pages are not protected! Stop adding those templates! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:34, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Aha! Aha! I have figured something out... YOU ARE JSUDSU9988! You keep on rewarding and editing his page, so you or a relative of yours is Jsudsu9988. And please stop vandalizing pages or face a strike. And I warn you, I am a REAL BOBMASTER.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 00:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) My apoligies on calling your best friend you. But I am keeping an eye on you. And please stop doing whatever you were doing... Putting those BOBMASTER templates on people's pages... Now you may reply to me, but don't expect a reply in return...--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Talk'' 00:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) STOP! Stop putting the BOBmaster template on pages where it doesn't belong! Seriously, STOP IT NOW. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:07, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Permission Hey Swiss Ninja i made a game and your in it so i need your permission and if you want me to delete it i will be you can see it here here -Sam Rudi Ok thanks -Sam Rudi RE: Pemrission Okay. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:31, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Absence Messages I will be on the other side of the world during the 19 - 28 of August. Please leave your message, I will answer it as soon as I can. Thank You! United Cities of Swiss Ninja I just want to correct you with a few things. First of all, you need land to build cities for the UCSN. Secondly, you need the fundings. Make sure you include those in the United Cities of Swiss Ninja. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Um, don't put role-play messages on user's talk pages. They don't belong there. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Don't eat the yellow snow!)' 19:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I've Got An Idea Let's make a war between the Terra Federation & your UCNS? An article! A story! TF loose because of Ninjinian, and in the end we realise why Ninj made his own side-army loose. How about it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Add the Shout Box to your sidebar. See more in the top-right then widgets. Scroll till you see Shout Box. Add it -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ---Lord Swiss Ninja 20:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Add the shout box and it will be easier to talk. Anyway, we need to plan. I will make Forum:Swiss Terrain War. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:50, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How do you add it? --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 23:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Press Widgetz, ad keep going to the right and look for Shout Box. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: War Request You request the mighty PWNage of Penghis Khan? You have good taste, for Penghis Khan is the best choice! Hmm, let Penghis Khan read a bit about you, he needs to know anyone who wants to hire him..... *summons servant with a folder containing Swiss Ninja's medical, personal, relationship-based, and report card files* Hee hee... someone failed art class in the first grade... What's that? You ask how Penghis Khan got your records? PENGHIS KHAN WILL NEVER TELL, NEVER! Let's see............... oh, Penghis Khan found your HERALDRY RECORDS! Penghis Khan will now look at your titles... "Lord Swiss Ninja, スイス忍者, Lord of the Three Cities, Lord Grandmaster of Card-Jitsu Swiss Ninja? SENSEI'S UNCLE? YOU WANT TO BE SENSEI'S SUCCESSOR?!" HOW DARE YOU HAVE MORE TITLES THAN PENGHIS KHAN, WHO IS THE MOST PWNSOME EMPORER KHAN OF PENGOLIA?! WHAT ROYAL PENGUIN HAS THE RIGHT TO CLAIM TO BE GREATER THAN PENGHIS KHAN?! ...well, civilians sometimes get better titles than Penghis Khan, but royals don't get the pleasure of being more PWNSOME than Penghis Khan, so long as Penghis Khan sits on throne... IT IS FOR THAT REASON... *summons scribe* SCRIBE, PENGHIS KHAN COMMANDS YOU TO WRITE THIS DOWN! 'PENGHIS KHAN SHALL WHOOP YOU WITH HIS FISH! MAY THE ARMIES OF THE MOST PWNSOME NATION OF PENGOLIA, THE REAL ONE, CRUSH YOU AND YOUR EGO '(which is huge, not at all like Penghis Khan, who earned his ego) ONCE AND FOR ALL! NO ROYAL CREATURE SHOULD HAVE MORE TITLES THAN PENGHIS KHAN!' Penghis Khan has a question, Swiss Ninja... 'HAVE YOU EVER FELT THE STINGING BLOW OF PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH ?!?!' Surely you haven't, because Penghis Khan hasn't slapped you with fish yet. JUST YOU WAIT, ALL OF PENGHIS KHAN'S COUNTRY WILL DESCEND AND PWN YOU MOST PWNSOMELY! ''ARE YOU SCARED?! ARE YOU SCARED OF PENGHIS KHAN?! NO ROYAL CAN BE MORE PWNSOME THAN PENGHIS KHAN! --Penghis Khan (FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!!!) Listen.... Okay, here's the answer to your question. You aren't allowed to make characters that represent you related to Sensei or any other official penguins. And don't say Ford Car and Spider are breaking the law cause they aren't. First of all Spider's character was made a long time ago, and Dancing Penguin isn't even a really liked character (the guy in the missions not the user). You are however alowed to make characters related to official penguins if they don't represent you. If you have to make a character that represents yoube rleated you can't. The closest you can go is that the two are close friends. This is your last chance Swiss Ninja. If you rebel one more time you'll recieve a warning. --Speeddasher RE: Sensei's Nephew Actually, I won't force Speeddasher to allow your character's family relations to Sensei. I fully agre with him on why your character should not. You see, your character is depicted as huge, mighty, perfect in most every way, and that sort of self-glorifying ego can be annoying. True, this is Fanon, and you have the right to establish cities, get the title of Lord, etc. We all want prosperity in our characters. However, there is a limit to everything. Lord Swiss Ninja, King of the Three Cities, that's fine and dandy. Commander of a huge army? Peachy keen, that's okay. Founder of a nation? Keep it up! However, Grand Master of Card-Jitsu? That's pushing it quite far, considering that title goes to Sensei in both Canonical and Fanon. A student must work to be better than the Master, and even, such as the case of Speeddasher's character, even if they are heridatary ninjas, they can't just magically be beter than Sensei. CP wrote Sensei for that specific reason, to be the all-time leader of Card-Jitsu. Now, you can write past Senseis, you can put ancestors or relatives of Sensei in the past, you can even put your character at the highest feasible rank (we're talking second highest rank here!), but you can't BE Sensei, you can't succeed Sensei (position taken by Ninjahopper), and for gravy's sake, you can't be related to Sensei. This is because your character and Sensei have absolutely nothing in common, other than skill. Sensei believes in equality, modesty, and Noble Poverty, all of which are traits in him and his family (minus Carlo, a villain). Even Mathster, who makes boatloads of cash, believes in using it for others' gain. Your character, he has an ego the size of Kansas. He somehow, without background statistics, became the Greatest Card-Jitsu character in the universe, only has one or two weaknesses (Darktan has more weaknesses than your character does!!!), and he has done nothing to earn it. Most characters have earned their titles or their egos. Penghis Khan founded a nation of fish-slapping warriors. Contrary to what you may think, Explorer worked for his title, he worked long and hard for it. So, unless you can rack up 3000+ MAINSPACE EDITS, we're talking mainspace here, I don't think being Grand Master of Card-Jitsu really counts for much. Now, other titles can be kept, in fact, most every title you carry can saty, except your almighty Card-Jitsu and Sensei's nephew. I can't defend you on a case when I don't agree with it. I side with Speeddasher. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 17:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RE: War Resquest Begging Penghis Khan says no way! At this very moment, 333 Mercinaries of Pengolia have joined the ranks of the smiley penguin fighters. They are elite and seriously PWNsome. Penghis Khan wishes all of his luck to smiley penguin and cookie boy, because he supports them! Final! (Also, "Penghis the PWNer" is not one of Penghis Khan's titles, but it may be soon...) --Penghis Khan (FACE PENGHIS KHAN'S FISH!!!!!!!!!!) Help Someone Blocked me for no reason again!!!! please someone tell me whats going on!!!! Please!!! What Did I do this time????? Please someone Tell me!!!!! Help!!! Hello? --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 21:12, September 1, 2009 (UTC) No. No, you can't. It's my article. If you want indeendance, make Zurich an island or something. Otherwise, its OOC. I'm fine with you making Zurich a different island somewhere else (you could even make it on Freezelandian Ocean territories), but not the land. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 20:18, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:USA Get rid of USA? NO WAY!! That's one of our best articles. ALL OF OUR USERS WORKED HARD ON IT. Its government, one yea of editing, and all of this role-play will go to waste. And how is it racist? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 20:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Its a PARODY. Besides, its a good one. What will happen to all the free space? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: No USA Absolutely not. You have no IDEA what impact that would have on the wiki. One of my biggest pet peeves is new users stepping in and thinking they can petition for anything they want to, no matter how radical. Getting rid of the BOB, getting rid of me, changing the continuity, trying to force the wiki's continuity to conform to their articles instead of conforming the articles themselves... it gets on my nerves. MAJOR. Now, what most people don't seem to get is that when they ask me for the USA to be deleted, they are, in fact, saying much more than they think they are. To ask for the USA to be deleted can be compared to insulting me, even if you don't mean it. I STARTED the USA from scratch about 11 months ago. It has taken almost a YEAR to build up the USA and all its related articles. Furthermore, you have absolutely no IDEA how many articles were based off the USA. Well over two-thirds of the articles we have here are related to the USA. Asking to delete the USA, one of the wiki's core articles, is asking to destroy the wiki's continuity. Furthermore, you are hardly experienced here at all. You don't know the wiki's structure yet, you've only been here for a month or so. When Ninjinian, an experienced user and great editor who doesn't get enough recognition, asked for the USA to step down temporarily, to make room for other countries, I was fine with it. He KNOWS the consequences of fully getting rid of the USA. However, when someone new like you comes up and asks this radical request, I cannot take it. The fact that the USA is an Antarctic superpower is not meant to be demeaning to Europe, it is meant to parallel the real world. America is a major superpower. The United States of Antarctica should be, too. Now, if you want a European parody, by all means, go do it. But getting rid of the USA is out of the question. And for your own sake, Swiss Ninja... before you ask another radical request like that again, rack up some edits and experience first. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) New State Pengvaria can't happen, unless you change Zurich to edit it out of Freezeland. I made Freezeland, and I never intended the Mammoth Mountains to seccede from it. The mammoth mountains are going to remain in Freezeland, unless I say so. If you want a new state, move Zurich out of Freezeland. Sorry, but the Mammoth Mountains are, have been, and will be Freezelandian. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 00:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) WAR! Prepare our soldiers! We are going to take battle!--Lord Jsudsu9988 00:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) .......................................... We have lost! Your entire plan failed. Sorry. Check my talk page for more info: --Lord Jsudsu9988 00:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) to my talk page. Hope your well, Swiss Ninja--Lord Jsudsu9988 00:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) You're invited! If you can, please come to my B-Day on CP. If you can come please sign here if you can come. All the info to when it will be happening is on the page aswell. --Speeddasher Hey. Are you on? --Lord Jsudsu9988 03:46, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ms Yes he can. The govenment put him in, and the government impeached out. The UCSN has been abolished. If you protest, you will be hunted down and arrested. Capeesh? RE: Character Swiss Ninja, I never said you, as in the person who sits on the computer, has an ego. Your character, however, does act as if he was the greatest creature to ever waddle across the unworthy continent on which he stands. *Actually, MobileShroom CAN seize Swiss Motors. #Swiss Motors went epically bankrupt. Regardless of country, anything involving money can go bankrupt. #Maggiore is not recognized as a full-fledged nation in some republics. Among them, Dorkugal, Geek Empire, Slumalia, and possibly USA. I'm not sure about UnitedTerra's stance, however. #Barrick Abanana appointed MobileShroom, and if you're aware of the 2008 Treasurer Elections, you're aware at how charismatic and convincing Barrick is. He convinced a near-unanimous appointment into the Executive Cabinet. #The party filing bankruptcy can't have a say in the re-construction, particularly if the party nearly crashed their own industry. #Swiss Ninja owned a monopoloy of cars and managed it poorly. Though MobileShroom currently owns the car companies, he will speak to "interested parties" to oversee individual enterprises. AMW was given to Galactic Empire12, I believe. #MobileShroom can drive, he just drives too slowly and is obbsessive with the speed limit. #I don't believe Swiss Ninja drives himself to work, and if he does, does he use a giant limosine? MobileShroom, despite being royalty (like Swiss Ninja), drives himself to work in a small old-timey car. #MobileShroom is a good business penguin who knows how to run a car company. Swiss Ninja only focused on giving everyone in his city a free car. #There are only factories in Maggiore! What's up with that?! ---- Now in the real world, you're not egotistical in any way, but in the CPFW, this ego is HUGE! As others have pointed out, he has few, if any weaknesses, and even Canonical characters from the real CP have weaknesses. G's inventions sometimes explode and he has made some bad ones as well (Cheese 3000, for instance). Besides, Swiss Ninja just crowned himself Emporer, as if he didn't have enough titles! Remember, heraldy states that titles can not be deleted, only added, so he is still Lord Mayor, and Grandmaster of Card-Jistu, and the Pride of Zurich.... did I forget any? I can not, nor will I, condemn your character's abundance of power. In fact, Swiss Ninja is one of my many favorite characters BECAUSE of his ego. There's nothing like a better-than-you character to write about! Mabel is just like that! His overuse of his power (AKA conquering the Str00dels of Southwest Slumalia against their will) makes for incredible literature. Besides, MobileShroom welcomes a little rivalry. Swiss Ninja and the Czar are two powerful rulers with conflicting views. Thta's a good thing, so I encourage you to play the part and keep it going. Also, why not make some more characters? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 10:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) YES! I will be your queen, and I promise that I will edit the part of me and Jack getting married in A tale of Four Penguins and delete that part.:)--Ms. Maddieworld at your service! 20:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry Swiss Ninja, there's no need for an apology, your character's ego makes up who he is. I told you I enjoyed your character because he was so glorified in himself. If an apology was neccesitated, I absolutely forgive you! Your character's villanious ego and bankruptcy is what I like about him! Now then... *First off, have you considered making your character the egomaniac others depict him? Have you considered using this "ego" for fun and not arguments? You could make another character, maybe a brother or father or son, who represents all that's good and humble and genorous about SN. I love your character because I view him as an egomaniac, and I've always enjoyed characters who metaphorically idolize themselves. Take Anti-P.O.P.E. Nevel, for example. Though your character having an ego may seem bad to you, it is in fact a good thing and it's reawakened the roleplaying. *Have you considered making a new character and starting all over with the generous and caring character SN was at-first intended to be? How about giving Swiss Ninja to everyone and making him ego-crazy, and then you can control a relative whom everyone likes and respects. **Doing so would create a sibling rivalry. Sibling rivalries make for great literature! ***Good SN relative versus egotistical Swiss Ninja, you controlling the good guy and everyone else role playing as the bad guy. Good Swiss Ninja can have the cities and such, see below. * I'll tell you what. You agree to the items on Forum:Swiss Ninja Stuff and I'll give your alternate good character that land-based state everyone else denied. I have the rights to Pengolia, I'll work something out. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. Also, ignore anything that seems insulting on Forum:Swiss Ninja Stuff, they are not directed at you, ' only the character. ' --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 12:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Congratulations on having Maddieworld and Swiss Ninja join in holy matrimony! Make sure she's marrying the good Swiss Ninja! ---- Pengvaria Okay, I'll let you have your state. I've been planning thing for some time, anyway. In order to cement South Pole City's being a parody of Washington, D.C., I have to make Trans-Antarctica and Eastshield secede land to form Polar District, which contains SPC. However, Pengvaria/Maggiore could be recognized as a nation within the Trans-Antarctican side of Polar District. It would also strengthen relationships between it and the USA, as Maggiore could establish an embassy close to the capital. What do you say? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 22:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Swiss can't be that tall First of all, he's like 4 months old. Second of all, if you're talking about when he's older, only emperor penguins are that tall and wide. Is Swiss Ninja an emperor penguin? Not to sound critical, but he shouldn't be that tall, since that would make him twice as big as a normal penguin. He should be taller then an Adelie penguin, but not an emperor penguin (It is not specified whether he is an emperor penguin, so I'm assuming he is not one, but correct me if I'm wrong). Citcxirtcem 01:45, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Flawed thinking- He would still be different, even if he was normal size. He became a black-belt at age 2 days, that's enough to set him apart from everyone else. Citcxirtcem 01:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) RE: Height So, you're saying if I allow Swiss Ninja to be the tallest penguin of our time, you'll agree to the egomaniac theory from the Forum? If you don't, I'll still make him the tallest. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Please don't allow the height thing. It's unrealistic and it shouldn't be allowed for the same reason divorce isn't allowed. Penguins don't grow taller than their species maximum height. The only exception is Darktan and that's only because he used the Shadow Amulet. --Speeddasher :Ettins were the tallest species, a varient of High Penguins, but they died off in 742. --Triskelle3Happy Hallowe'en! 23:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I didn't say whether it was healthy or not. I'm just saying that it's not natural, basically impossible, and a bit weird. There are other ways to make your character special. --Speeddasher Swiss Ninja, let me explain something to you. The following text coms straight from the Wikipedia article on Emperor Penguins. ''The Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) is the tallest and heaviest of all living penguin species and is endemic to Antarctica. The male and female are similar in plumage and size, '''reaching 122 cm (48 in) in height and weighing anywhere from 22 to 45 kg (48 to 99 lb).'' That's right. Emperor Penguins reach up to 48 inches in height. No taller! I know talking penguins isn't realistic, but penguins don't grow taller than their specified species. And I know Penghis Khan is a midget, but he's a Khanz Penguin and I think that they can be different sizes. I'm not trying to offend you, I'm just saying what the wiki article said. Don't believe me, go see for yourself. --Speeddasher I'm seriously going to turn into an explosion Michael Bay would be jealous of if I have to repeat myself once more. I'll say it slowly so that maybe you'll understand it this time. PENGUINS...DON'T...EXCEED...THEIR...NATURAL...HEIGHT! P.S. My birthday was quite a few days ago, but thank you. --Speeddasher Height Actually, if you are that tall, you may die. The tallest man in the world died. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:19, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Who are you to tell me how to write my posts? Plus I didn't even write that thing. It was from the Wikapedia Article about Emperor Penguins. How about you stop telling other people how to write post, and provide a logical explanation of why Swiss Ninja would be taller than most penguins. --Speeddasher Yes, but everything comes with consequences. Everyone who followed God didn't have a prance-about happily ever after life did they? Seriously, Swiss Ninj can be tall, but could die. THE TALLEST MAN DIED DUE TO trouble functioning his body, because his body parts are too spaced out. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) So you're a christian Swiss Ninja. Congratulations, so am I. However, since not everyone here believes in Christianity, mentions of Heaven in articles isn't allowed. You can discuss it on User Talk pages and in the Forums, but it can't be mentioned in the continuity. --Speeddasher No, the insides. You need a HUGE heart t function that body, an hearts don't grow. Its always the same size. Thats why, as a bby, you can feel th heartbet clearly, and as an adult, its takes some time to feel a heartbeat! Dude, study science before you agree with me. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Where is your PRIDE in God Almighty???? WHERE???? SHOW ME!!! SHOW ME!!!!! SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE NOT AFRAID TO TELL ANYONE YOU BELIEVE IN JESUS CHRIST - AND LOVE HIM AND TRUST HIM! SHOW ME THAT!!!!! '' Okay dude calm down. I'm just saying that you can't mention heaven in the articles that are part of the Fanon Universe. You can say you're a Christian on your user page and you can discuss it with other people on their user talk pages.. Also if I recall I said that I was a Christian in my last post. Anyways I've gtg now. I'll be back soon. --Speeddasher http://ezinearticles.com/?Does-Heart-Grow-Older-With-Age?&id=445822 Duh. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 00:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) CHILLAX Dude. CHILLAX. Seriously, do it. First of all, your character being unique is fine. The problem? HE'S ALREADY TOO UNIQUE. Your character magically mastered Card-Jitsu in TWO DAYS. Most people, even characters on the Fanon, take WEEKS to do it, at minimum. Your character rules an EMPIRE and developing country. Isn't that enough already? Your character caused an unauthorized SCHISM in the Governance. TurtleShroom didn't ALLOW you to do that, he created the concept, it is considered disrespectful not to ask his permission. Your character has few actual WEAKNESSES. We had to add a financial clumsiness to offset that. Your character is somehow GOOD, GENEROUS, AWESOME, NICE, KIND, ET CETERA, ET CETERA, and all of that. That's nice, but doesn't he have SOME kind of character flaw? (We had to add some ego to offset that as well.) Even Explorer is a crazy freak most of the time! Swiss Ninja, you've already made your point with your character. He's already talented and unique and all that. But to keep on adding all this talent and uniqueness..... Swiss, you may not intend to do it, but you're actually putting your character down. I mean it. Not one character in this wiki is as "talented", "unique", and "perfect" as Swiss Ninja, and to the other users, that raises a red flag in their minds. What does everyone else think of your character? Two words. 'MARY SUE.' A Mary Sue is a bad literary device -- a REAL bad one, one that you don't want to have unless you're going to mock that Mary Sue and make fun of his/her "perfection". Mary Sues are characters that somehow lack any notable flaws and are perfect in every way, overshadowing the talents of everyone else. Now, what can you do to stop this opinion of your character? First of all, LIMIT THE CONQUESTS. Stop adding territory or property to Swiss Ninja. That's the main cause of this opinion of your character. Second of all, ADD FLAWS. Add some fun flaws that could be exploited in a few stories, leading to disastrous events with Swiss having to figure out how to clean his mess up. NO, please don't give the excuse that Swiss in good, kind, perfect, awesome, etc., etc. That's another cause for this opinion of your character, he has no noteworthy character flaws whatsoever. Third of all, please ask other users' permission before you change their articles. Some users may consider it insulting if you change their articles in a way they dislike, so it's best to see what goes and what doesn't with them. Hope that helps. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!]]) ''View this template' 01:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Yeah chill, I chill a lot even though I became a ninja in 3 days on November 19th 2008 (short time for me huh?) Tails6000 01:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC)